Memento Vivere
by MistressMinako
Summary: 5D fic. How Jack first met Yusei at Satellite. YuuseixJack implied. Complete.


Pain shot though his neck and arm and he cried out when his head bounced off the wall. He slumped over onto the concrete, utterly exhausted.

"You see what happens when you steal from me, you sniveling little piece of shit?" The others laughed above him, and thick hands grabbed the front of his shirt. He opened his eyes a crack as he was hauled to his feet before stars colored his vision. He gripped the wall for support as his attacker reached for him again.

"Stop." He turned away from the wall to find someone standing in front of him.

"Tch. This ain't yer business." One of them made a motion to grab him again, and yelped in pain. He backed away, holding his arm.

"You're not good at following directions." The other boy held out screwdriver, the tip stained with blood. His eyes widened in shock when the other boy gripped his wrist and pulled him away from the wall.

"Don't pass out." He glared at the other boy, but made no motion to pull away. He was led for a few blocks past dilapidated storefronts, crumbling buildings and small groups of people huddled around fires as evening approached. Between the buildings, he caught glimpses of the sea and the shining city beyond it and he felt jealousy fill his heart. Everyone there had lots of food.

"Fudou Yuusei." He looked up, blinked, and nodded resolutely.

"Yuusei..." The boy couldn't be much older than him, if a bit taller and more filled-out. He was wearing black shorts and sleeveless shirt accented by orange sneakers covered in messy writing.

"Who are you?" They passed a sign for the subway and Yuusei led him down a flight of steps underground.

"Jack Atlus." They passed broken turnstiles and burned-out ticket stations, the glass windows warped and blackened.

"Thought so." He glared at the other boy, insulted by his blunt manner. Yuusei was still gripping his wrist as they walked across the platform. A huge crack in the street above illuminated their way, the moon hanging bright and large in the night sky. Yuusei led him to a small batch of tents nestled in a station.

"Hey Yuusei!" A dark-skinned man appeared from the nearest tent, dirty with an oil-soaked rag in his hands. "I could really use your help on the engine; it's giving me..." he trailed off, "who's your friend?"

"Jack." They pushed past the man and Yuusei led him into another tent and into a smaller, sectioned-off area. Yuusei finally released his wrist and he pulled his arm to his chest, watching the other boy warily before Yuusei turned on his heel and disappeared.

He looked around, taking note of his surroundings. The tent was dark, large and consisted of thick sheets of canvas intersecting with the existing walls. The floor in the smaller area he'd been taken to was covered in worn tatami mats. Pain shot through his right arm, reminding him of his injuries when he tried to brush one of the curtains aside. He felt something brush his leg and looked down to see the bandage on his arm partially-unraveled, revealing the mark there. He quickly covered it with the bandage again, biting his lip from the pain in his shoulder.

"Jack..." He looked up to find himself face-to-face with Yuusei. "Sit down." He stood his ground. He wasn't some helpless kid who needed to be ordered around. Yuusei regarded him with a look of disinterest. "Sit down. It'll be easier to clean you up." Yuusei held up a dented metal box adorned with a faded red cross. He took a seat on a patch of the mat and Yuusei followed suit.

He watched the other boy carefully, body tense and ready to strike at a seconds notice. Yuusei lifted the lid on the box and with a quick glance at his disheveled state, began removing various items. Yuusei folded a length of gauze and soaked it in some strange, clear liquid before crawling over to where he was. Yuusei took a new seat and scooted closer until he was ensconced between Yuusei's spread legs. He felt heat rise in his cheeks at the strange sensation of having someone else so close. Yuusei didn't seem to notice his reaction and took his chin gently in hand and began to blot away the blood on his cheek. He gasped as a burning sensation rose in the shallow cuts.

"I know it's unpleasant. It won't get infected now." Yuusei's tone was equally gentle but without emotion. He made no move to respond and the other boy offered no further explanation. He studied Yuusei while he worked. The other boy was a little taller than he was, and smelled strongly of grease and oil. His long fingers were adorned with band-aids and his eyes were a deep blue.

"Jack." Yuusei smoothed an edge of the bandage on his cheek. "Do you know where you are?"

"Tch. You're an idiot. A dead man would know this is Satellite." Yuusei took his right hand and he blushed. "Ow! What the hell!?" He moved to strike the other boy and found his hand blocked.

"Checking your reaction." Yuusei held up an open safty pin and released his wrist. He glared at Yuusei as the other boy stood up. "I noticed you in the factory."

"What?" Yuusei had already disappeared again. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. Almost four years he'd been on his own in this hell. Four years of working, stealing and learning to fight the hard way. He didn't trust Yuusei, but it was nice not to have to find a place to stay for the night. He heard footsteps and opened his eyes. He tucked himself into a dark corner and was relieved when Yuusei reappeared.

"Jack?" Yuusei caught his eye and he felt his face heat up again. Yuusei's arms were full and he moved closer, setting his burden on the floor between them. "Here." He held out a plastic container full of water. "It's safe." He moved a bit closer to the other boy and plucked the proffered bottle from his hands, opening it and drinking deeply.

Yuusei regarded him with a disapproving stare. "I brought clean clothing, and a futon. You'll sleep here." He looked up as Yuusei stood up again.

"Wait!" Yuusei gazed down at him, his face lit by a stray beam of moonlight making his blue eyes shine like the fathomless depth of the ocean.

"Yes?" He felt his cheeks burn and his throat tighten.

"Nothing." Yuusei turned and disappeared again. He bit his lip and set his water aside. Fresh cloths and a comfortable place to sleep. He could hardly believe his luck. He scooted forward and sorted through the pile. Everything was a little worn, but it was in far better shape than anything he currently owned. He began stripping off his shirt and the pain in his shoulder returned ten-fold. He hissed and clapped his hand over his upper arm until the pain subsided. He let his hand drop and it brushed over the mark there. "Hot..." he breathed, wondering if Yuusei had seen it.

He stripped, taking more care not to jar his injured arm. His index finger still stung where Yuusei had pricked it. He folded his dirty cloths and tucked them away in the shadows before dressing in the cloths Yuusei had brought him. The shorts fit well, but the shirt was a little large and adorned with a stylized cartoon crab. He puzzled over it as he spread out the mattress. It was large, dark and in relatively good condition. A futon on a tatami mat. It was almost like the images he'd seen in books. Stories of what life was like in the shining cities across the sea. He sighed as he laid down in the center of the mat. His body suddenly felt heavy and with the moon shining down on him, watching him, protecting him; he curled up, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke with a start. His heart was pounding and his right arm felt like it was on fire. He looked around wildly, disoriented by his surroundings. He shouldn't have been here and he needed to leave. He tried to sit up and a bolt of electrified pain coursed through his shoulder and neck.

"YUUSEI!" The word tumbled from his lips in a terrified shout before he even thought of it. He hissed in pain and gripped his upper arm, failing to notice the bandages covering his right arm had almost completely unraveled.

"Jack?" His head snapped up at the gentle iteration of his name.

"Yuusei? I..."

"Sit up."

He bit his lip, embarrassment burning in his cheeks. "I can't. It hurts..." He gasped as Yuusei's wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him bodily up and foreword. The taste of copper flooded his mouth as pain shot through his back and neck. He whimpered when Yuusei moved away, and gasped again when a cool cloth was pressed to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Deep blue eyes stared into his own and he relaxed a little, grateful that the other boy had come and it wasn't all just a dream.

"Yuusei?" The dark-skinned man appeared again. "Is everything alright?" Yuusei nodded and the man handed him a bottle before disappearing. Yuusei opened it and a strong scent filled the small space.

"Alcohol?" He asked, recognizing the familiar musk. Yuusei nodded, staring at him, his face like a wooden mask.

"Drink." Yuusei held out the bottle and he reached out with his left hand and took it. Ignoring the pain burning his nerves he tipped his head back and took a long draw. The liquid was bitter and it burned in a different way all down his throat. He leaned forward again, letting his left arm and the bottle with it fall to the mattress as he gasped for air. He was nearly sitting in Yuusei's lap, his knees resting against Yuusei's hips. He blushed deeply when he realized where he was, and started when Yuusei smiled. Yuusei gently touched his right arm, "where does it hurt?"

"Oh. Um." He stuttered, taken by the other boy's gentle expression, "those guys threw me against the wall, I hit my shoulder." Yuusei nodded, his smile fading.

"What's this?" He gently traced the mark there, the tips of his fingers cool against his heated skin.

He blushed. "It's a birthmark..." he trailed off, embarassed to be showing such a thing to Yuusei.

"Pretty..." Yuusei smiled again, briefly. "Shame to cover it up."

"I don't mind," he replied miserably. "Never knew my mother anyway."

"Mmm..." Gentle fingers brushed his cheek. He heard the metal box open again and Yuusei removed more gauze. With great care, he removed the dirty linen bandages completely and re-wrapped his arm to the elbow. He paused to remove another type of bandage from the box and began wrapping his arm again. He gasped at the strange sensation of the bandage tight against his skin.

"This is better." Yuusei secured the end of the bandage with two metal pins. Yuusei hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and pulled it down. He whimpered as Yuusei's fingers gently pressed against his collarbone. "It's a bit swollen, but nothing's broken." Yuusei slid out from under him and stood up, "don't move." He turned on his heel and disappeared again.

"Yuusei..." He leaned against the wall, looking down at his arm. The alcohol had dulled the pain in his shoulder and he noticed an unfamiliar twinge in his forearm. He closed his eyes. The feeling must have just been the result of the strange bandage Yuusei had used, he reasoned.

"Jack." Yuusei took a seat next to him, a strange contraption in his hands. "Slide your arm in here." He held open the edges of a large pouch. He took a deep breath and lifted his arm, grunting as pain flared up in his sholder. Yuusei touched his wrist and gently helped guide him in, pulling the sheeth up over his elbow.

"What is this thing?"

"A sling. It'll help your arm heal." Yuusei bent his arm and held it against his chest, "don't move." Yuusei lifted one of the straps and wrapped it around his opposite shoulder, securing it around his right wrist. He adjusted the length of the strap and sat back. "Relax. Let it take the weight of your arm." He nodded and gasped in surprise when Yuusei embraced him, breath hot against his neck. He jumped when something encircled his chest. Yuusei moved away and he dropped his gaze to watch Yuusei secure a second strap adhering his arm to his torso.

"Yuusei?" The other boy caught his eye.

"Breath deeply." He obeyed, taking a few deep breaths as Yuusei watched closely. Yuusei adjusted the strap around his neck again and sat back. "Better?" He nodded and Yuusei smiled. He smiled in return, blushing again.

"Get some rest," he made a move to stand up, to leave.

"Yuusei!" The other boy turned to him with an inquisitive expression. His blushed deepened, "can...will you stay with me for awhile?" Yuusei smiled again and nodded. Yuusei cleared the mattress and supported him as he lay down. He shivered as the cold night air settled over him.

"Jack..." He gasped as Yuusei embraced him. He took a deep breath and relaxed into the other boy's arms, curling against his warm body. Fingers threaded through his own as the steady rhythm of Yuusei's heartbeat lured him to sleep.

He woke slowly, groaning against the light that shone through the crack between curtains. He pressed his forehead against Yuusei's chest, feeling warm and safe for the first time in nearly four years.

"Yuusei?" A woman spoke just outside of their little alcove. Yuusei stirred against him as the curtain was drawn aside. "Yuusei, are you- oh, I'm so sorry..." He looked up to see a petite and pregnant red-haired woman peeking around the curtain. She caught his eye. "Um...hello. You're..."

"Jack." Yuusei rolled over, "what is it?"

"Breakfast...and Maya needs your help, Yuusei."

"The engine again?" The woman shrugged and disappeared. Yuusei sighed and turned back to him, "hungry?"

"I don't really want to move just yet," he replied petulantly, wishing Yuusei would lay down again. The other boy chuckled and helped him sit up.

"You need to eat." He gasped as Yuusei's fingers passed over his bruised cheek. "Let's go." He stood up and held out a hand.

"Yuusei..." He took the other boy's hand, trying to hide his blush. The other boy smiled and pulled him close, still holding his hand. Yuusei led him back out to the platform and he looked up to see the sunlight shining through the cracked street above them. A gust of cold wind whipped through the long tunnel and he shivered.

"Jack, right?" The dark-skinned man stared down at them. He tightened his grip on Yuusei's hand and the other boy squeezed back reassuringly. "Are you feeling better? You cleaned up pretty well." He bit his lip and nodded. "I'm Maya, by the way," the man grinned, his white teeth striking against his dark complexion. "Oy Yuusei, would you help me w-"

"The engine. It's still broken?"

"Well yeah," Maya walked over to a low table surrounded by more worn mats and sat down, sliding under its thick skirt. "I'm only getting about half the calculated power out of it and I've done all I can."

"I'll take a look at it later." Yuusei tugged on his hand and led him to the table. Yuusei let go of his hand, "sit down." He nodded briefly and dropped to the mat with only a little awkwardness and a twinge of pain from his immobilized arm. He scooted closer to the table and was surprised to feel heat against his legs.

"Jack?" Yuusei had taken a seat next to him. Yuusei lifted the heavy blanket surrounding the table and he almost moaned from the pleasure of the heat surrounding his lower body and warming him. Yuusei tucked the blanket around his lap and found his hand again, giving it a light squeeze as the woman from before appeared at the head of the table.

"Here you are boys." She served bowls of hot soup with a shy smile, before taking a seat next to Maya. He stared at the offering, unsure of how to react.

"Need help?" Yuusei was staring at him.

"N-no. I'll be fine." He turned away from the other boy and started eating. The soup was thin with a strange taste to it, but it was still the best thing he'd had in a month. The dish settled in his belly, making him feel warm and sated.

"Jack," he turned to find Yuusei holding out a piece of bread.

"Yuusei..." He took the food and Yuusei removed his bowl without comment. He huddled close to the table, trying to eat slowly. The pregnant woman was practically in Maya's lap and they were completely focused on one another. He tried to quell his growing discomfort the longer Yuusei was gone.

"Maya!" He jumped at the sudden sound. A pair of footsteps approached quickly from behind him and two older boys appeared carrying overstuffed bright red baskets. "Sorry we were gone so long. A lot of people were in line this time." They seated themselves at the table and began unpacking the shopping baskets. "They were trying to ration a lot of stuff today, but we told one of 'em Julia was pregnant and they gave us a little extra." Everyone smiled or laughed and he shrunk in his seat. He didn't like being around so many people at once.

One of the boys spotted him, "hey kid, yeh look like hell. Where're yeh from? What's yer name?"

"Jack." Yuusei appeared behind the new boys, his expression unreadable.

One of them chuckled, "this little one belong to you, Yuusei?" Belong? He turned away, blushing furiously and insulted by the very notion. Yuusei didn't reply and he gasped when Yuusei's rough hand encircled his upper arm and hauled him bodily to his feet. He whimpered as his shoulder throbbed and barely noticed Yuusei's hand sliding over his skin to grasp his free hand again. Yuusei gently squeezed his hand and lead him back to their sectioned-off bedroom.

The other boy let go of his hand. "Yuusei?"

"Sit down." He stood his ground, watching the other boy closely. Yuusei glared at him, "Jack. Sit down."

"Yuusei..." His left hand tightened into a fist. "What did they mean?! Do I...do I belong to you?"

"Joking. They were teasing you."

"Why?!" Yuusei stared at him, those too-bright eyes piercing him. He felt his anger ebb and he felt...weak.

"Sit down, Jack." His tone was soft, inviting. No one had ever spoken to him in the same way before in his entire life. Yuusei sank to his knees and reached out to him. He blushed and moved closer to Yuusei as if pulled by an invisible force. He placed his left hand on the other boy's shoulder as Yuusei's arm encircled his waist - taking some of his weight and steadying him as he sank to the mattress. He was so close...practically in Yuusei's lap. The other boy smiled briefly and carefully wrapped another arm around him, gently pressing their chests flush against one another. He gasped as warm breath caressed his neck in the cool morning air as Yuusei's scent surrounded him. Any residual pain drained away as Yuusei gently massaged his back, and a small, pleasured cry rose in his throat as Yuusei gently pressed warm lips to his neck.

"Jack..." He opened his eyes not realizing he'd closed them. Yuusei's expression was impassive, his face set like stone...but his eyes had a strange look to them. He released the back of Yuusei's shirt and tucked his left arm against his chest, his cheeks burning. Yuusei released his own left arm in turn, bringing his hand up between them and gently caressing both cheeks. "How does that feel?"

"Good..." Yuusei stared at him unflinchingly.

"Does it feel normal? The same on both sides?" He repeated the gesture.

"Y-yeah..." He bit his lip, embarrassed at his strange reaction to Yuusei's caring actions. Yuusei placed his palm lightly and flush against his cheek.

"Turn your head." He did as requested, turning against Yuusei's hand a little, whimpering as pain shot through his stiff neck. Yuusei touched the other side of his face and he repeated the action. Yuusei removed his hand and returned to massaging his back, soothing away his pain.

"Close your eyes," He complied and Yuusei touched his cheeks again, gently stroking each side with two fingers. "Normal? Same? How many times did you feel a touch on each side?"

He nodded, "it doesn't feel different. Three times." Yuusei nodded and released him completely, backing away a bit. He curled up, feeling a little embarrassed.

Yuusei didn't seem to notice. He held his hand parallel to their bodies, as if he were waving. "Touch your hand to mine, Jack." He bit his lip and followed Yuusei's instructions, pressing his palm flat against Yuusei's own, rough hand. "Good, now touch your index finger to my middle finger." He did so without issue. "Your ring finger to my index, ring and pinky." Once again, he completed his task without problem. Yuusei smiled and brushed back his hair, "you don't seem to have any lasting injuries." He furrowed his brow as Yuusei continued to examine him, fingers brushing lightly over his skin.

"From the factory." He felt a deep sense of satisfaction when Yuusei halted in his ministrations, taken by surprise by his question.

"What about the factory?" Yuusei's face was impassive but the swirling emotion in his eyes had changed, become impassive.

"You said you knew me from the factory," he offered. "What did you mean by that?" Yuusei's hands left his cheeks.

"The factory. I've seen you before today. Never knew your name, and noticed you were never with anyone."

He stared at Yuusei, wondering how long the other boy had been watching him. "My father died years ago. I've been by myself since then."

Yuusei nodded resolutely with a strange light to his eyes, "you won't be alone any more, Jack."

He glared at the other boy. "How can you say something with such conviction? This is Satellite. Hell on Earth. We could wake up dead tomorrow." Yuusei tipped his head back, laughing heartly.

"You believe that we're helpless creatures who cannot take control of our fate. I'll show you how to control the stars and build a path to light and freedom." Yuusei grinned as his hand went to his belt.

"You have cards? How did you-?" He trailed off, gazing into Yuusei's eyes.

"I found them." He sorted through the few cards he had before holding one up. "I can arrange the heavens however I like."

"Stardust Dragon..." he replied in awe. "Yuusei...it's so powerful." The other boy nodded once, his face still impassive but his eyes shining mischievously. "Yuusei..." He moved awaw from the other boy, locating his old cloths and removing a single card, holding it out for Yuusei to see. "My father gave me this before he died."

"Red Demon's Dragon." Yuusei broke out into a wide grin and he raised a fist; the sun behind him, backlighting his powerful form. "Kick reason to the curb, Jack. We have the power to go beyond the impossible and pierce the heavens! Just like the kings before us."

"King...?" Yuusei nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"Mutou Yuugi, Yuuki Juudai. They weren't afriad to fight for their dreams." Yuusei leaned over and took his hand, staring into his eyes. "We can't be afraid. Even if there is a zero percent chance, it will be like a hundred percent chance to us." He stared at Yuusei, unsettled by his sudden personality change.

"Yuu-"

"Yuusei!" The curtain enclosing their little space was ripped back, sunlight flooding the room and blinding him. "Ah, sorry...um, Yuusei?"

"What?" Yuusei inquired without looking up at the intruder, his tone harsh.

"Nerve just made an amazing discovery! We were doing some exploring and found all these computers and other stuff totally untouched! There's also some really racy posters and little plastic women. You should definitely come back with me now!" Yuusei's face had returned to a mask of perpetual boredom.

He was embarrassed at being caught again so close to Yuusei. He felt panic rise in his chest when realized Yuusei would be leaving him again. Tucked away in this dark space with an ever-increasing number of strangers, he-

"Jack?" He looked up, unnoticed tears shining in his eyes. Yuusei's expression softened just a fraction, and Yuusei stroked his cheek. He looked up at the intruding boy, "Jack is coming with me."

"...whatever you say. Co'mon already!" The intruding boy was hopping from one foot to the other in his excitement.

"Jack." Yuusei sidled up next to him and wrapped his good arm around his own neck, and his own arm around his waist. They rose together gracefully and he was embarrassed by how good it felt to be so close to a boy he'd met only a few hours before. Yuusei released him only to take his hand again.

They followed the other boy through the eerily vacated camp, back the way they had come the night before. He tightened his grip on Yuusei's hand as they climbed the cracked and broken stairs to the street. Yuusei squeezed back. They traveled down the street at a brisque pace, avoiding eye contact with the denizens of Satellite hidden in the shadows and always searching for a good mark.

_Money, drugs and sex_. The voice of his father came back to him. It was the way things worked in hell, in Satellite. He stuck close to Yuusei, feeling safe in his presence in a world where he would normally only move by moonlight. Yuusei kept a firm grip on his hand.

They came upon an old apartment building, the doors boarded up. "We have to go in this way." The other boy waved them over to a broken window. "Watch out for the glass." He slipped inside and disappeared within the building.

"Jack..." he turned to other boy. "Does your arm still hurt?" He nodded, a little embarrassed to be admitting any weakness to Yuusei. The other boy smiled and leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Trust me and I'll protect you." With the aid of a box, Yuusei easily stepped into the building and helped him inside without breaking their hold on one another.


End file.
